


die, thief

by bloomingbruise



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, honestly i don't know what this was, i guess, it just.... came to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbruise/pseuds/bloomingbruise
Summary: sehun's world is shaken up when a stranger steals his regular spot in his favorite coffee shop





	die, thief

**Author's Note:**

> so..... i got some coffee today and my favorite seat was occupied by someone else. thus inspiring this. it started out decent, i think. but ended up a mess. maybe i'll rewrite and make a part two ;)
> 
> enjoy pals

sehun liked routine.

no, that wasn't right. he didn't just like routine, nor did he love it. those words just weren't accurate. he did not crave it or strive for some continuity in his life. sehun needed it.

sehun needed routine.

he needed to wake up at the same time everyday (save those special weekends where he turned off his alarm because what the hell, he deserves to feel well rested some of the time — his words, not mine). he needed to go to the gym and cycle through the same machines and workouts because he liked the way it kept his body taut. and after that, he needed to go to the same cafe to study. not only the same cafe, but sit in the same spot. it was quiet, secluded, and had a big outlet for both his phone charger and laptop cord, should he need to recharge. this was the only way he managed to study for his classes. home was far too loud, his roommates chanyeol and baekhyun were not polite when it came to loud conversations and it was only worse when their significant others showed up (to be fair, kyungsoo, chanyeol's boyfriend was kind enough to keep it down).

in short, he needed routine and peace — the cafe was his sanctuary.

and it was always like this. he always arrived at the right time and the table was never occupied, freshly cleaned, and the seat was very ready for sehun's ass to sit in it for hours as he penned papers, highlighted passages, and secretly played league of legends.

this changed very abruptly and he wasn't sure what to do about it.

on an ordinary wednesday, sehun was running a bit late; carrying both his gym bag as well as his backpack. sweat still sheen on his forehead and frown flattened on his face. it wasn't anyone's fault (he could pin it on the traffic or even the assholes who took their sweet time in the gym locker room, forcing him to skip his shower). and while he suffered the most, the barista suffered first. hearing of sehun's demands and his particulars. he usually wasn't so bad but today he deserved to be a brat. after the barista it was... well.

when sehun bundled his books, bags, and coffee in his hands, he shuffled to his corner. ready to make himself at home.

there sat a mop. a brown shaggy head laying against the table top. maybe he died, that would be the only acceptable reason for someone to be settled into sehun's table. that man better be lukewarm and pulseless when he...

"excuse me," sehun's voice was flat. he was trying to be reasonable but he just sounded displeased. "excuse me?" nothing stirred in the other and he was genuinely scared that his ill wishes killed the man. "hey!" his voice grew louder, shaking him. that was the trick. the man shot up, eyes bloodshot and exhausted washed over his features.

"what the fuck?" his brows furrowed, "what the fuck is wrong with you?"

sehun could write a list. baekhyun and jongdae could write better one.

_"you're too high strung, sehunnie," baekhyun chirped before jongdae added, "and rigid. and your humor is lacking. also you may be the baby of our apartment but you're definitely getting wrinkles in your forehead. that's sad. kyungsoo doesn't even have wrinkles."_

_"this isn't your apartment, you're just a parasite," was all sehun could reply with._

shaking his head back into reality, he exhaled.

"this is my spot," his eyes lightened, watching as the other wiped drool off his chin. rubbing his eyes too. maybe a regimented sleep schedule would do him good, sehun wasn't certain of his sleep cycle but he could guess that he lacked one.

"your spot?" he rested his chin on the wood, looking up curiously. frustration lightly wore into his features.

"well — it's nothing official, obviously. but i sit here. regularly. like very regularly. and the people who work here know it. and some other regulars know it too. it's just... where i always sit."

"i don't know it," the sleeping man bit back, "i've never seen you sitting here before. maybe this is my spot too."

"that's fine," sehun was truly trying to be reasonable, the other man was... handsome. well cute, with his tired eyes and red washed on his cheek from pressing it against the table. the drool wasn't appealing but he knew he had some gross, sleep habits that couldn't be helped. "at any other hour, i wouldn't care if this was your spot. but i come here almost every single day. at this hour. and sit here. so can i like... have my table?"

"can you ask politely?"

"please?" sehun was young, he was used to begging and pretending to be sweet. naturally, his bottom lip jutted out. it looked foolish to anyone who wasn't a regular in his life — something chanyeol or baekhyun had gotten used to. but he was a six foot something adult, no stranger was going to be wooed by his pout.

"no."

with that, the stranger laid his head back down. soft snores slipping through his lips in moments.

within moments, sehun was fuming. frustration seeping out his ears. he balled his fists and left.

he could have chalked this up as just one bad day. one bad altercation. was it even that? he left filling very ill feelings for a stranger, it was definitely a fight. regardless, he could've forgotten this event.

but it wasn't just once.

for the next week, it became a routine for sehun.

walk into the coffee shop, get a beverage (and sometimes a savory pastry) and go to his spot — ex spot, that is. and then he woulde encounter the stranger. generally, he was too timid or tired to confront him. instead, he would walk over, sigh, and seethe later. but a week later, the game was changed.

as sehun turned on his heel, he spoke. "why don't you fight for it?" the stranger asked. while a week ago, there was annoyance (fatigue too) in his voice, today it was playful.

looking over his shoulder, sehun's brow furrowed. "what?"

the stranger — no, enemy — sat up, smirk pressed against his lips. "you come in here everyday and you're disappointed," he watched as sehun's face fell, "yeah, i notice. but you just walk away. you love this spot so much, apparently. but you never make me move. or even ask to share. you're disappointed but so am i."

"i —" this startled sehun. shocked him. "w-what? you're disappointed."

"yeah, of course," he propped his legs up, "anyone else and i would've moved immediately. wouldn't wanna ruin anyone's day, y'know? but you got so flustered and frustrated and it was kinda... cute. you know? i wanted you to argue with me — create some sexual tension maybe?" he wiggled his eyebrows and flamboyantly winked. god sehun had seen that face before. baekhyun always had that cheeky nature. except when his roommate treated him like this, it didn't make his gut churn. "anyway... i didn't want to intimidate you. i wanted you to come back and argue with me more. actually, i just wanted you to come back and interact with me more. you know, fight for you spot and sit with me. maybe find that the dude who stole your table wasn't so loathsome but handsome. i am handsome, right?"

sehun nearly threw up, nodding with a gulp.

"thank you. you are too. like i said, if anyone else would've asked me to move like you did, i would have done it. but you're just so damn good looking, i wanted more."

"you think i'm good looking?" he blurted out.

"absolutely."

sehun nodded, pressing his hand against the wall to stabilize himself. "aha, t-thanks."

"anyway, i was thinking — next time we meet like this. would you maybe want to share the table? and coffee. and converse? like a fucking real conversation. maybe even a good one?"

"i'd love to fuck you—" word vomit. it was part of his routine, or rather an expectation. "i mean, i'd fucking love to. i... don't want to fuck you. just drink coffee. and maybe stop stealing my spot."

"you don't want to fuck me... yet," he smirked. it was devious and delicious and sehun regretted saying he didn't want to because with a face like that. damn. he did. "so tomorrow? is it perhaps, a date?"

"yeah. it's a date."

and when sehun returned home, words like that spilling from his lips, his roommates had plenty to say.


End file.
